Angelique's fall from the world
by SilversLaw
Summary: Angelique hates this world, that has only ever been boring or cruel to her. She expects nothing good from life and has even given up her dreams for taking care of her mom...What happens when she falls, but when she gets up she's not where she thought she'd be if she could remember that is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own One Piece or any characters other than the OC all others belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Angelique's fall from the World

Sitting on the rail of my grandpa's house, it's on stilts "so it's pretty high up" I can't stop thinking to myself _"I hate this world, its cruelty and joy in kicking others while they're down._ I try to stop the memory but it comes anyway, my mom crumpling to the ground sobbing in the elevator after keeping up the mask of being okay in front of my grandpa when the doctors told us he has esophageal cancer (cancer of the esophagus). Then the phone call two months later from my mom's sister telling us my grandma has lung cancer that's spread and collapsed the top half of her left lung. Knowing what my mom's going through, watching her dad deteriorate in front of her and having both her parents dying but only able to be there for one of them, I'm scared she's going to break.

I've already decided that when we get the news that one of them is "gone" I won't be able to cry, because she's going to need me to be there for her. Sounds stereotypical I know but if you've met my mom you'd understand it's what I'll have to do. I'm the kid that grew up early because of circumstances out of my control and had to take care of my mom emotionally and somewhat physically for as long as I can remember. Our roles as mother and daughter switched at some point, I'm the type of sixteen years old who's antisocial but not by choice. Entering homeschooling after freshman year of high school tends to do that, and me being a book/anime nerd doesn't help much. I've never been good at making friends, seeing as how my mom puts it I don't have a "brain to mouth filter". I always found our world boring compared to the ones I always read about. But I'm not so far gone as to believe in any of that crap about fairytales or going to worlds that we've read about as far as I'm concerned those are just dreams waiting to never come true. I've been through too much crap in life to expect something that amazing from it. Besides I could never leave my mom to deal with everything on her own. Dealing with her crazy step mother Hazel who we both think has Alzheimer's cause she acts like a two year old, a bitchy one at that. Both her parents having cancer, my sisters an eighteen year old pregnant and with issues that if developed could kill her. Not to mention my mom's not the healthiest person in the world either with her messed up back, heart, and shoulder. With all the problems in my family I'm worried about my future *sigh*.

I hate to be that cliché girl who gives up her dreams of traveling and adventure for another's sake, but that's probably what I'll end up doing.

Thinking about my situation, listening to Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down on my phone and watching the moon and stars flood the sky over the lake as night falls. All those put together can make a person pretty tired. Now I know what you're thinking I'm leaning against a support bean with my legs on the rail in a sitting up position two stories from the ground with only a deaf person at home. Not the smartest place to slip in to dream land, huh…well that's what I'm doing. "_I just wish I could go somewhere else and forget everything" _I think as I drift in from consciousness, the next thing I know I'm…"FALLING" "What the hell"!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: So this is my first One Piece Fan Fiction, I'd appreciate reviews to help me along as I'm new to the site and do not know how to get a beta. The standard disclaimers apply I don't own One Piece or any characters other than the OC. I'll respect all opinions and reviews I just hope you like the story.**

* * *

"Ugh, my head feels like it was steam rolled". I think to myself as I sit up...where am I? I go to get up and put my feet on the floor, my ears ringing like I had been listening to loud music. I rub my eyes and open them forcefully since it feels like my eye lids weigh a ton each. Taking in the blue water surrounding me, wait; water why the hell is there water. Last thing I remember, well actually I can't remember anything. Well shit I'm screwed, whoever I am. I take in my surroundings to piece together the puzzle of why I'm floating in the middle of nowhere on what looks like a thin baby blue slab of wood with chipped paint. I look to the horizon in every way possible to try and find a way to solve my first and foremost important predicament being lost at sea. Sadly I see no island except well, is that...god I hope so. I start paddling with my hands towards the speck like shadows in the distant that I hope to god is land except I guess they're islands since there's two of them. "They seem rather small I hope they're inhabited" I think to myself pessimistically. Well I've learn one thing about who I am so far...turns out I'm not an optimist.

After two hours of paddling as best as I could I was on the edge of passing out. The two smudges of what I hoped to be land were there in front of me, but my eyes were drooping so I could barely make out that they were actually wood...like a ship almost. As I teetered on the edge of unconsciousness I heard a man yell,

"Cap'n there's someone over board" and a splash as a dingy hit the water. It looked to be three men dressed weirdly one with blonde hair and another with startlingly red hair, the other one was just well...fat. My vision stated to haze as they made their way to me jolting the waves as they paddled. "Hey, c'mon stay awake yoi" was the last thing I heard before I succumbed to sleep.

"Come on lets party", was shouted out loudly by a random red haired guy as I woke up. "Where am I" I wonder...wherever I am these people are way too loud. "shut up" I yell throwing one of my two pillows at the loud red head. "Oh, the girls awake yoi" the blond with drooping shadowy eyes says. I take in my surroundings as a cafeteria like wooden building separated by a few curtains the room I was in like a mini infirmary. The three men from the dingy were standing at the side of the cot studying me intently. "So what's your name" the red head says disrupting the silence. "Angelique, I think" I say trying to get my eyes to settle on the odd impression the men left on me. "Can someone tell the world to stop rocking back and forth?" I ask feeling nauseous. "That's not the world rockin sweetie that's the boat yoi" the blonde states. "Ugh, why am I on a boat and who are you people?" "Seriously what's with the weird clothes?" I ask semi-serious as I eye the blonde who's wearing an unbuttoned purple dress shirt. "Or in your case lack of clothes" I state taking in his sadly noticeable well-built abs blushing slightly. "Why is it distracting" he asks smirking. "Never mind" I say, "smug bastard" I slightly mutter under my breath as he just laughs it off. "Names Marco yoi" he says. And as to why you're on our boat would be because we found you floating around in the water." "Mind telling us why you were out there yoi," I would if I knew" I spit out getting tired of his smirk from my blushing over him. "You don't remember?" He asks worriedly "well that's problematic." "Who are they" I ask motioning to the other two men bickering over a bottle full of some weird brown liquid. "Ah, the big guys the doc. He took care of you while you were passed out, his name is Lucky Roux" "other guys his captain names Shanks." "Come on" he says offering me his hand to help me stand." "I'll introduce yah to the crew." Taking his out reached hand to steady myself as he opens the curtain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo…here's the third chapter, it's not much and I'm not really sure where I'm taking this story. If you guys have any ideas be free to let me know and I promise to give you full credit cause not doing that's pretty messed up xp.**

* * *

"Hmmm, Shanks?" I vaguely remember that name from somewhere. It's the first thing that's seemed familiar since I woke up so that's a step forward. The red head looks up " Hai, need something young lady?" he asks walking over to me thinking I had called him. "No, your name just seemed familiar" I say. "Well that's not surprising as it is, he's a yonkou and very wanted pirate yoi" Marco says matter of fact like as I try processing what he's said. "Wait, did you just say pirate" I say dubiously "pirates aren't real; there haven't been pirates in centuries." But I was ignored as Marco had to drag the red headed captain off of Lucky who had started fighting over a piece of meat this time. "I'm screwed" I think mentally face palming.

Marco had led me out a side door later on to let me get some fresh air, and show me around before introducing me to everyone. The ship was fucking huge! No you don't understand in was HUGE! I stood taking in its size as my jaw hit the floor from shock. "I know it's big but don't gawk at it" Marco chuckles as he closes my mouth. "That wasn't suggestive at all" I mumble. Well apparently I didn't mumble quietly enough as he heard me and smirked "I think we'll get along just fine missy" he says slinging an arm causally around my shoulder. "Let's go see if we can find you some new clothes, maybe borrow some from pops old nurses."

"Who's pops," I ask as I try to get his arm off my shoulder unsuccessfully. I don't want to offend the guy though since apparently they're all nuts I mean pirates don't exist...I think.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter and it's longer than the last few, cause it's dedicated to my first reviewer LANNY who made my day. This chapter's more for girls though so just a warning for the guy's haha. And yes, my story starts after the marine ford war, which breaks my heart because I love Ace. Lanny I'm happy you enjoy my story and I hope you keep reading.(: Well here it is, enjoy xD**

* * *

"Pops was our captain, but everyone else called him Whitebeard. We called him pops because he gave us the family and feeling of belonging we couldn't find anywhere else as wanted criminals. He was a great man" Marco says staring off into the distance. He looked sad like he wasn't really looking at the waves but some horrid battle they'd fought and hadn't won. Instinctively I put a hand on his arm, and turned him around. Next thing I knew I found myself hugging a half-naked startled blonde.

After a few silent seconds he relaxes and wraps his arms around me awkwardly. I might mention that my clothes weren't in the best shape they've ever been. With tears and rips all over my shirt and a good few inches shrunk by the salt water I could feel his muscular arms wrapping around my torso. Even while comforting a stranger I'd just hugged I had the decency to blush and pull away.

"Sorry, it seems I don't like seeing people upset. I hope I didn't push too much by bringing it up." I say my head lowered to hide my blush. Cause let me tell you as inappropriate as the time was, man did his arms feel good. Not to mention I got a pretty good feel of his front. "Its ok yoi, he's been gone almost a month now. He'd want us to start moving on and keep living our lives, not stuck in a past we can't go back to." He says sheepishly after unwinding his arms from my waist.

"Come on, I'm sure some nurses left behind some comfortable clothes" he says leading me up to a door. Go in and look through the dressers, after you find some clothes I'm sure you'll want a shower, but wait twenty minutes because I need one to. Those showers aren't very private with no girls on board any more yoi. Just ask someone to lead you to the showers after you find clothes, lunch will probably start by the time you're done so just follow the noise they make and you'll find the food." He says giving me a little push into the room.

After he closes the door behind me, well...to tell you the truth I collapsed. If you ended up in the middle of the ocean with no memories, and were picked up by crazy people claiming to be pirates you'd probably freak out to.

I collected myself pretty well though and walked over to the dressers on the other side of the wall. There were like twenty, the first drawer I opened was filled with something girls tend to need to wear but I won't go into details for the guys sakes. Along with a few boxes of something I'd be in need of in the upcoming days for about a week, get my drift. I found a crap ton of short nurses outfits in the next drawer but I sure as hell wasn't going to wear that on a ship full of men. Thankfully in the next drawer I finally found some normal jean shorts, a tank top with an odd skull with a mustache as the design on the back.

Thinking it had been twenty minutes I walked out the door after finding a towel in another drawer with some soaps and shampoos. I found a random person and asked them to lead me to the showers.

Walking in, it seemed like the steam was from only seconds ago. I'm sure men don't take showers that long though so I was sure it was safe. I walked to a bar area and set my pile of stuff down. Stripping out of my shirt (and while I'm sure you're wondering why would I be so stupid as to do that on a ship full of men in their public shower, well luckily they had a lock on the door and everyone else was busy. Or I thought so anyways.) And about to do the same with my thread bare jean shorts. Imagine my facial expression when I hear someone, a male someone clearing their throat from behind me.

I had the natural reaction of whipping around grabbing a towel to cover myself and was going to start screaming pervert at the prosecutor. Until I took in their appearance, or a certain blondes anyway, let's just say what was running through my head at the time was exactly this..."DAYYYMMMMNNN, I don't know what I found attractive before but as of now I see the light" was my exact thoughts as I thoroughly and obliviously to his eyes. Well, to be blatant I checked him out.

He was dripping wet with beads of water running down his extremely eye appealing torso, down to the only covering he had of a towel wrapped around his waist; which mind you didn't do much to hide his toned legs. "um, see something you like yoi" was said in a deep coming to realize sexy voice as I snapped out of my trance I look up to see him smirking his usually half lidded eyes open slightly more with his raised eye brows. "I can drop the towel if you'd like too" he says teasingly as his hair sweeps in front of his face some he brushes it away. Taking his other hand he goes to grab the towel, which is when I finally snap out of it turn around putting my shirt on quickly blushing beet red and rush out the door. It's only when I'm back at the nurses room do I realize he was probably joking..."I'm hopeless" I sigh walking back to the showers slowly to avoid another run in.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here's the fifth chapter. I'm starting to add more details cause it felt like my chapters were to short and I didn't want to disappoint you readers. I'd really appreciate more reviews or follows. Of course the standard disclaimers apply as well I do not own One Piece or any characters other than my OC. **

**Lanny:** **I'm so happyyou enjoy my story, and yes your reviews make my day because it means someone appreciates my work. I hope you keep reading and hopefully wherever I end up taking this story it doesn't disappoint you or other readers. (:**

* * *

Luckily my shower was peaceful and I was finally able to clean my greasy hair. I followed the noise like Marco had told me to the mess hall. The place was like a freaking circus, Shanks was sitting on top of a table drinking from a brown bottle and eating large amounts of food. Some guy with brown hair whose name I think was Yassop was shooting apples off of people heads like a carnival game. Everyone looked so happy even the two weird people in the corner fighting over a game of poker, which really was the most normal part of it all though. Marco was sitting at a table at the front watching everyone calmly and making sure no one went overboard. I felt bad for him having to baby sit all these odd people. Then I remembered he was just as weird, believing in pirates and such.

I took some food from a cart that had been pushed up against a wall that had tray loaded with different stuff buffet style. I walked over to Marcos table and sat down across from him in an empty seat, trying to not recall the...little incident in the showers. "So where are we anyways" I ask looking up at Marco stifling a blush. "In water territory that's under Shanks protection, were at the beginning of the new world on the second half of the grand line. Ring any bells?" He asks wondering if any of it had jogged a memory. "Kind of I say I don't even know how I ended up in the water it's all so weird" I say. "It's so confusing; the only thing I can remember is my name. I hate having my mind feel so empty" I state frustrated. "And the worst of it is it feels like I'm forgetting someone or thing important"

By then Shanks had wandered over with his red hair tousled after getting pushed off the table by the fighting poker players. "Damn poker brings out the worst in people" he says shaking his head laughing "want to play a round?" He asks only to be knocked upside the head by his first mate Benn "hypocrite" he says dryly but Shanks just brushes off the insult laughing and hitting him on the back " ah, come on lighten up Benny" Ben looks at him or really glares at him and says "please stop calling me that" exasperatedly.

Shanks finally calms down and study's me, " maybe you were a pirate whose crew got caught in a storm, happens all the time." I stare at him incredulously "how could I be a pirate, as it is I think your all nuts even believing pirates are real." I say, "Wherever I come from I have a feeling they don't exist."

Everyone at the table looks at me oddly, Marcos eyes open slightly more than usual, "though he's still cute", wait stop that thought I think mentally face palming for getting off track. Shanks is studying me as if I'm the crazy one and Benn is just staring off thinking. "Well Benny why don't you go get all of the bounty posters we have, see if it will jog something in her pretty head" Shanks states. Benn just walks out and back in after a few minutes with a huge stack of papers.

He sets them down in front of me, so I pick them up and start looking through them. I sorted them into stacks unconsciously of ones that caught my eye or seem familiar. A few of them really good looking, like this guy who had a fuzzy white and brown spotted hat, dang was he hot. And another who's hair was sticking straight up and blood red, as if daring gravity to try and flatten it down. I only stopped sorting through them when I came across two certain ones, for some reason I felt so sad looking at them. It felt as if my heart was breaking looking at the man with a wide smile and freckles as he fixed an oddly colored orange cow boy hat on his head, the other of a boy grinning widely with a scar under his eye, which weirdly enough looked as if it belonged there.

I stared at the posters, feeling a heart wrenching sadness that only frustrated me more. Only to be pulled back from my inner thoughts by a hand on my shoulder, "are you okay?" I hear Marco ask from behind me. The festivities at our particular table had stopped as everyone looked at me curiously. "Yeah, why?" I ask confused. Marco looks at me oddly and back at the two papers on the table. Turning to me he grabs my chin to make me look at him studying me. And sadly says what I least expected "your crying."


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here's the sixth chapter. I wanted to let you all know I have started coming up with a bit of a plot line, so now it's not just randomness passed off as a story. I'm getting a few more reviews and followers which are awesome, and if you guys every have any questions just let me know I'll happily answer them. This update isn't very long but I post often so hopefully that makes up for it cx. **

**Xxdarkvampireangelxx: I'm happy you like my story, **** and I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing because I like hearing my readers' opinions. **

**Lanny: because you find my story so funny it might be best to make sure you're lying down or put a pillow off to the side should you fall over laughing again haha. I hope I keep up with your expectations and if anything you find you'd like to criticize in the end it helps me so go ahead.**

* * *

"What?" I say reaching up to sure enough feel thin lines of tears streaming down my face. "I didn't even notice" everyone just looks at me, so I ask what first pops into my head "do you know who they are?"

"Mm, we knew them" Marco replies "well we still know one of them, the one with the scar and straw hat is still alive though. The other, he was our nakama. He was killed in a war we fought to stop his execution." He says, eyes going blank and looking painful.

"I'm sorry" I say sincerely, I don't know why but it feels like I knew about his death since I started crying. "His name was Ace, Portgaz D Ace. The other boy is Monkey D. Luffy; they were sworn brothers who were raised together." He explains, "What happened to Luffy then?" I ask his name feeling familiar in my mouth. "He escaped, but not without extreme emotional and physical wounds. We made sure to get him away safely since that's what his brothers' last wish was."

I felt like I'd intruded by asking so many questions so I stayed silent after he explained. "Do you feel like you've met them before?" Shanks asks looking at me seriously. "It feels like I have, just looking at the Luffy kid I have the vague feelings that he's a silly idiot and a glutton but serious when it comes to those he cares about" I say smiling fondly at his picture. "The other, I just feel so sad and like he's been through too much. If he were here I have the feeling I'd be hugging him and telling him it's okay to keep living."

Shanks looks at my face and sees my expression when I'm describing how I feel. "I think you knew them quite well young lady" he says certainly "because that's how I feel after having known them both for so long."

With that said we were interrupted as a man with the same tattoo on him as Marco running in panting. "Enemy ships spotted off the port side" he says, "and the weather's not looking to great either, might wanna hurry up before the storm hits."

"Alright", Shanks says "don't get your bloomers in a bunch. Whose flag are they sailing under?" "Looks to be Blackbeard's captain, but only hired underlings it seems none of the main crews there" he says. "Well men, and lady he says turning to me. Let's get ready for our victory party."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I'm extremely excited for you all to read this chapter and it's the first one that has a bit of action in it. I hope you all love it and if there's anything you don't like or any corrections I missed let me know. Disclaimer applies: I don't own One Piece or any characters except my OC.**

**Yonakaneko: I'm happy you like the story so much and I hope you like where I take it. I'm dedicating this chapter to you since you asked me to update again haha (: hope you love it.**

**Here's a song I was listening to as I wrote this and it feels like it fits it hehe. ****"Angel With A Shotgun" –by the cab**

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

**And now the story cx enjoy**

* * *

Shanks starts leading us up to the deck to survey the enemy ship. The ship is pretty large, but not as big as ours. Shanks grabs my hand suddenly making me look up at him surprised "I have an idea but well only go through with it if it's alright with you" he says sincerely. "Okay, what is it? "I ask hoping it's not too risky. "Well if you're a pirate you should be able to fight, so I'll take you with us when we engage the other ship. You won't have to worry though because both Marco and I will be there to make sure you don't get hurt. Do you trust us with that? He asks looking more serious than since I've met him. I take a minute to think, if they had any bad intentions they'd have already done something. Plus when I'm with them for some reason I feel safe...almost free. So I look up at Shanks and nod my head agreeing. He looks so happy with a big goofy grin on his face I can't help but laugh, "you're so cute" I say laughing more. Only to realize I'd made him blush. Hehe loser I think looking at his silly face.

We were about to board the other ship and felt a strong hand on my shoulder, "we've got your back, so don't be too nervous alright yoi" Marco says only making me feel safer. I look up at him and after Shanks reaction to what I said got an idea. Stepping up on my tip toes to reach Marco I look at him sincerely as he looks back with his lazy gaze but somewhat interested in what I'm doing. I reach up and grab his shoulders and lean forward to kiss his cheek, step back and look him in his eyes "thank you so much for what you guys have done for me" I say giggling as his cheeks slightly turn red "hehe success" I say to myself. He looks at me still slightly blushing and I realize that what I said sounded almost like a good bye.

I turned around and boarded the ship with a sword Shanks had given me earlier so I at least had a weapon. There was fighting everywhere but it looked like my side was winning so that's good. A skinny guy with a weird chain came at me "hehe she'd make a good slave" he says smirking. "That's just creepy" I think as I run at him and dodge the chain he was stupidly using like a whip. I spun around so I ended up behind him and as he turned around to face me I used his own momentum to run him through with my sword. "That's harder than it looks" I say trying to get my sword out of his chest with little success.

While I'm trying to get my sword out the fighting around me continues, but Shanks and Marco still have my back. "Well hell if you weren't a pirate before you sure as hell have the makings for one, with a few training sessions of course" I hear Marco say as he takes another big guy with some axe like weapon and throws him to the side with ease. "Thanks...I think" I say wondering if it's a good thing that he said I have the makings to be a pirate. "well I do like shiny things" I think to myself as a few lower ranks under Marco pass by with some treasure they'd looted.

The fighting was pretty much over as the rest were defeated or surrendered while I was trying to pull the sword out still. I hear a sigh and see Marco lean down and pull the sword out "wed definitely have to work on your strength" he says to no one in particular.

"Captain that storm is getting closer" a lower rank guy says from the other side of the enemy's ship.

**(Third person point of view)**

Unaware to the others a shadowy figure was hiding behind the door to the cellars the rest had yet to check yet. He was watching from a hole an axe wound left in the wood during the battle. Watching and waiting for the right time to strike. The storm was pretty much there and was raining down hard with the winds shaking both the ships erratically. Causing the planks we used to board to fall off and into the water. Right when the winds picked up and the waves shook the ships violently did the man strike.

* * *

I looked up as the wind shook the ships after surveying the after math of the battle. "Talk about bloody" I think to myself as I move to the planks that should connect us back to our own ship only to see they'd fallen. I turn just as I see a big burly guy with gross looking teeth and a long mess of curly black hair on his head grinning crazily as he runs towards Shanks who is checking on an injured crew mate unaware to the world around him. And Marco had gone back to our ship to do a loot count and to help treat some injured. "Zehahahahhaaha" the creepy guy laughs as he runs at Shanks as if to push him in the water "your head is mine akagami" he says arrogantly "just like the Oyaji your times up, to bad I had to resort to just plunging you in the water unable to swim with only one arm in a storm. This way I won't have your head to prove it" he says cruelly.

Unbeknownst to the other two I had started running towards Shanks as he stood shocked with expressions of furry and hate on his face. Just as the man was about to push Shanks I shoved him to the side taking his place. I started to fall but saw Shanks reach his arm out and grab me. Only without his other arm he had no way to steady us or give us a life line so we both wouldn't fall over the rail. As he grabbed my hand I saw a furry of blue and orange blaze through the sky and hitting the creepy guy and start to battle. "Teach how dare you even show your face near us again after all you've done!" Marco yells losing his cool for the first time since I met him; he always kept a mask on his emotions to hide how he really felt. Shanks was holding my hand desperately and looking strained. It looked like even though I had saved him he had been cut by a knife the man had in his other hand. The cut ran up the arm he was using to hold me from falling. But I could see that if he held on much longer we would both fall to the churning blue black waves beneath me. I look up at Shanks and look at where his other arm should be. "Shanks" I call to him so he'll hear me over the raging winds of the storm. I look at his missing arm and then to his face and smile, "you already placed a bet on the future once. You have to see how it turns out don't you? I'm sorry but if you try betting this time you'll lose your life." I say sadly as he looks at me in shock and confusion. "Arigato, for everything" I say loosening my grip. "Angel wait," I hear him yell above the storm frantically. But by then, I'm already falling.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun…hehe any of you see that coming? Don't worry though the story's not even close to over. Let me know what you think by reviewing and if anyone can help me find a Beta or wants to be mine that'd be awesome. Thanks for reading (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've still been writing just not posting them so now a have a few chapters I can upload. I know I introduced blackbeard early but it was so the plot would go how I wanted it to. These chapters are a bit longer so I hope you like them. I'll post again tomorrow if I can. **

**Lanny: sorry about the cliff hangers, but they make for good reasons to get people to review ha ha, hope you still like the story. By the way to crush the hopes of others Shanks is like forty something that'd be pedophilia and while yes he is a flirt he doesn't go that far. So there won't be any of that.**

**Savage Kill: No my character doesn't like being in the water, it's just fun to put her in those situations mwahahaha. Just kidding it just had to happen to introduce other characters cx hope you keep reading.**

* * *

When I hit the water there's no splash just the sound of me hitting something hard. It turned out I landed on one of the planks that had fallen, lucky me huh? Well that was wrong, cause right as I hit the water a splitting sound of something cracking echoed over the storm. Two seconds later a miniature tsunami had formed between me and the ship's sweeping us away.."To bad, it was kind of fun with them, even if they were crazy pirates." I think to myself as I'm swept away by the current.

**(Unknown pov.)**

We'd been sailing in the new world for almost a month now after the war of the greatest. Been to a few islands, even ran into cowards playing pirate that wanted to go back to "paradise" they made me sick. What's the point in following after a dream if the second things get tough you turn tail and run? I was on watch as we were sailing towards the next island. The captain not being to patient wanted to get there already. I could agree seeing as the new world held so many new things to discover and places to explore. The rumors of our crew are pretty bad, but aren't they all. Of course none of us actually give a shit and just let them think what they will. After all, getting free rum just cause the bar keeps too scared to charge you has its advantages.

Just sitting up in the crow's nest scanning the waters around us and letting my mind wander, I almost miss seeing a group of debris floating towards us. "Captain, looks like there might have been a storm that took out a ship. There's some debris floating around" I yell down to my captain who's training below on the deck.

"Just dive down there and pull up anything interesting then. "He calls back sounding interested. So I pull off my shoes and shirt and dive in the water from the crow's nest. It's high, but it's good to test your limits in our line of work.

I hit the waves in a dive and surface above the churning water. I swim lazily to the debris taking my time. If a sea king shows up well just have more for dinner. I get closer to the piles of floating junk and start to go through some of it. I move some boards around and inspect them to see traces of blood on them, and a sword sticking out of the pile as well. I try to yank it from the wood but it seemed to be caught on something. So I take my time to hoist myself up on a board and begin throwing the stuff in different directions to find what the sword was caught on. Only to unbury a hand, clasping the sword in a death grip and leading under the wood. It's not really surprising to find corpses floating in the sea, especially this one.

What shocked me was hearing the wood stir and a groaned "ugh, what's going on?" Coming from a very much alive girl who had been buried beneath all the junk but still floating on a plank underneath her. I tossed the wood off to reveal an average height brown hair and eyed girl who looked weather beaten and exhausted. "Well hello Blondie", the girl says half consciously. You may not be Marco, but you're still pretty cute. It'd be easier to tell if you weren't wearing a mask though." She then does a half assed job of trying to take off my mask. "I give up, but I think I have a thing for blondes." She says dizzily before finally passing out.

"Well that reaction was new" I think to myself, "even in the new world most people are terrified when they see the first mate of the Kidd pirates. Massacre soldier Killer a supernova with a bounty of 200 million bellis. We're not as ruthless as the rumors make us out to be. Only sometimes kid loses his cool, like with those pirates that wanted to go back to the first half of the grandline. Kid lost his cool cause it was like they were spitting in his face for having that kind of dream. Like there was no hope for it so they just ran. That would piss anyone off, though our way of releasing our anger may be a bit more extreme heh like crucifying them using his powers. I shake my head, "captain needs to learn to hold his temper when it comes to his dreams he loses it too quickly.

"Now what to do with this" I wonder looking at the unconscious girl, she's rather pretty. "Now that I remember it she mentioned someone named Marco, it'd be best to save her and question her later if she was talking about who he thought she was." "Oi, kid found a girl in the debris. She spoke a bit before she lost consciousness, mentioned someone named Marco. Is that interesting enough for you?" I yell up at the boat and wait for a reply. "Mm", he grunts in agreement "toss her up well give her first aid an wait till she wakes up. Tell me word for word what she said".

"Well that will be rather embarrassing" I think to myself as I remember how she called me cute...pirates aren't cute...ever.

* * *

**By the way, if anyone wants to be my Beta that would be very appreciated because I don't always have the time to look over my work. Thanks and I hope you liked the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 people (: hope you like it and I'd love it if you continued reviewing and following it really gives me inspiration to write. **

**Disclaimer I do not own One Piece or any characters except my OC.**

**Lanny: I'm happy I seem to use all your favorite characters, and don't feel bad about not being able to help with me Beta search I just hope someone volunteers soon. **

I'd tossed the girl up on deck to the captain, and grabbed the life line someone else had thrown down and climbed back on board. Captain had called wire to the deck to bandage up the girls wounds. "So, repeat everything she said while still conscious" he ordered. I reluctantly told him what she said word for word. I stopped telling him what she said after he burst out in to uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Well. Looks, ha ha like. You've gotten yourself ha-ha a fan girl" he managed to get out between laughs. "Very funny captain, do you think the Marco she mentioned is the phoenix?" I ask him hoping he'll get serious. "It's possible, but how she said it. She could just be a fan girl that saw his wanted poster and started fawning over him." He says, happens all the time. Innocent little girl from the island gets curious and ends up with a bad boy fetish that they satisfy by crushing on pirates, it's pretty common really." He says still amused over his first mate being called cute.

As captain continued laughing at my expense, wire came back up on deck to tell us the girl had regained consciousness. "Well come on Blondie, let's go meet your new fan." Kidd says sarcastically.

We walk to the infirmary, but stop short when we hear a female voice yelling from behind the door. "Well this could be interesting, lets listen in" kid suggests and I follow so we can hear her better.

"GOD DAMMIT! Amnesia isn't enough, but I finally start to get used to being on that ship full of crazy people calling themselves pirates, and that dumbass teach guy had to try and kill shanks. Of course I just had to save a guy I hardly knew and thought was crazy, what the hell was I thinking? It was so fun teasing Marco to, this just sucks. Where the hell did I end up this time"? We hear coming through the door as she just keeps ranting to herself.

"Teach? Where have I heard that name before?" "Yo, kid wasn't Blackbeard's real name teach? Marshall D Teach or something like that, think she's crazy or should we believe the chick?" I ask wanting my captains opinion. "And what'd she mean by amnesia?" Kid adds subconsciously.

Kid gets tired of listening in so we finally enter the room to get some answers. The girl was sitting on the bed, hands on both sides of her head which was bowed down near her knees.

Kid went up to her and lifted her head, probably looking meaner than he meant to. "Oi, woman what's your name"? He asks. The girl just looks at him, mouth open in surprise and openly looking over the captain...maybe she was a fan girl. "Holy crap, where have I seen you before?" She asks rather loudly. "Well I am one of the eleven supernovas" kid states arrogantly. But the girl just looks at him confused " one of the eleven what?" Kid turns and looks at me "is she being serious, or trying to piss me off"? He asks pointing at her. The girl hadn't even noticed me walk in with him so when she noticed me her expression was priceless. "Guess she remembered what she said earlier" I think chuckling to myself after watching her face turn beet red "shit I thought that was a dream...shit that's embarrassing" she says flopping on to the infirmary bed and hurrying her face in the pillow.

I turn to look at Kidd and say, "even if she doesn't know you she's certainly boosted my ego" I say laughing. Kids just looking at me weirdly, I don't usually laugh all that often so it must have been weird seeing me be so open in front of a stranger. Kid just goes back to the girl and picks her up off the bed and standing her up so she can't hide in the pillow any more. "I asked for your name" kid said, he doesn't like to be ignored. "Oh, I'm sorry it's Angelique." The girl says obviously feeling like shed been rude.

She turns to me, and blushes again before saying "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I think I was delirious or hallucinating or something". "May I ask where I am and who you are"? She asks sounding polite compared to when she was ranting earlier. I answer her since kid was busy looking at the medical charts wire had written on after treating her. "You're on our ship, and he is our captain. You can just call him captain kid. Just call me killer I'm the first mate, and to clear things up you're on a pirate ship". I say just so if she's going to panic when she finds out captain and I can subdue her.

She just looks at me..."seriously, again? I have the worst luck, first Marco and shanks and now you guys" she says shaking her head as if she didn't believe it. I decide to ask her what both me and kid were curious to know. "When you say Marco and Shanks, do you mean akagami no Shanks the yonko and Marco the phoenix? Having heard me ask Kid looks up to see her expression. She looks slightly confused till she gets a look on her face as if she remembered something. "Ah, I think so. Marco said something about shanks being a famous pirate or something. Marco the phoenix though, unless you're talking about a Blondie with a big tattoo of a skull and cross bones and a white mustache on his chest then no that's not him. I think anyways" she says obviously confused. "Why would they call anyone a phoenix? Those things don't exist." She says.

Kid and I share a glance as if thinking the same thing. "This girl is either crazy, or she has very dangerous friends". "So how'd you end up in the water"? I ask her, "there was an attack by some Blackbeard guy, he snuck up on shanks and was going to push him over board but I got in the way and took the fall for him". She says it like it's the most normal thing in the world to survive an assassination attempt of a yonko.

Kid's curiosity gets the best of him so he takes over questioning her after that. "So how'd you end up on the ship of a great pirate like shanks, or are you a pirate"? He asks suspiciously. "Why does everyone I meet think I'm a pirate, so what I got fished out of the water and the only thing I can remember is my name. Big whoop why does that make me likely to be a pirate? This is twice now this has happened but at least I can remember what happened this time".

Me and kid step out of the room to talk while she eats some food wire left behind for her. "Killer, you picked up one hell of a fan girl!" Kid states, "the hell should we do with her, she saved a yonkos life but she could be a threat since she has amnesia, for all we know she's an assassin or worse a marine.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's chapter ten, I haven't been updating as often as I usually do because I've been sick and also just recently came home after four months. Hope you guys will enjoy the chapter though, and I promise to update more. **

**Standard disclaimer applies I do not own One Piece or any of the characters other than my OC. **

**Yonakaneko: I'm happy you like the characters ha ha and yes Angelique is very lucky. Hope you keep reading cx**

**Lanny: yeah, Angelique's still going strong ha ha it will take more than just a tsunami to break her : hope you keep reading and reviewing. **

**Erlomast: Yes that was a shirt with whitebeards symbol on it she just didn't know that. And I'm happy you love the story I hope you keep reading and reviewing (:**

* * *

Shit...just shit. We'd just saved that girl from being lost at sea and now we owe her for saving Shanks. After the girl fell overboard I'd grabbed Shanks and flew back to our ship, seeing as the tsunami that idiot Teach conjured up with oyajis' power came down on his own ship and we got separated thanks to the storm. Because of that though we have no idea where the girlie might have ended up.

Shanks is insistent that we find her because apparently she said some pretty interesting things just before she went overboard. Stuff that only one village knew about. And knowing akagami if there was a chance that she was Aces little brothers friend or even Aces friend we all feel obligated to make sure she at least survived.

Plus I may or may not have started to be interested in figuring her out. Her story is unique and her personality is intriguing... I mean how often do you meet a girl who's not scared of pirates not to mention us who are world widely known as very strong. But can actually be friendly with us. I feel obligated to save her because she was our responsibility but also cause if she had been here longer, I feel we could have ended up friends. Which is rare in these seas.

"Oi, Shanks you alright?" I ask walking up to the red head who's getting the gash on his arm treated by Lucky. "Oh, Marco yeah I'm alright, just impatient to go search for the girl. She trusted us to keep her safe, but she ended up saving me instead. Ya know she said something to me before we even boarded that boat. It kept me distracted throughout the battle and I still can't figure out what she meant".

"What'd she say yoi, spill it". I say to him curious as hell. "It was about you actually; she warned me to make sure you didn't get caught in sea stone cuffs again. That ever happen before?" He asks watching me intently. "How the hell would that girl know about that? That happened at Marineford, after they shut off the visual den den mushi everyone used to watch the war. Only way she would know about it is if she was there. I know I said she had potential to be a pirate but she definitely wasn't strong enough to be at the war of the best".

"Guess we have more than one reason to look for her now. Well let's start searching then shall we?" Shanks says getting up and starting to command the men.

**(angels pov.)**

The last hour had been nothing but questioning from Captain Kid and Killer. It was thoroughly boring other than their facial expressions when I said something that surprised them, which were pretty entertaining haha. Except I couldn't see Killers face but his body language was pretty prominent. When I said something that surprised him he always ran his fingers through his hair. Pretty girly body language for a guy but it was funny. He also paced allot when thinking deeply. He put off a menacing air, but it didn't help that I thought it was cuter than scary hehe.

They had left the room and were talking outside after I said it was my second time ending up in the water. I was getting restless and really wanted to take a shower since my skin was drier than beef jerky after being in the salt water for so long. I walked up to the door and opened it just as Kid said "For all we know she's an assassin or worse, a marine." When they heard the door open they both whipped their heads around so fast I thought they'd get whip lash. They watched me intently as if expecting me to attack or something. I sighed as I watched them and reached up to run my fingers through my hair, but it startled Kid in to thinking I was reaching for a hidden weapon of some sorts. Next thing I know I'm being pushed up against the now closed door by an invisible force, and the necklace around my neck felt like it was trying to strangle me as I ripped at it with my fingers trying to loosen it to no avail. "What the hell is this, do you have some giant magnet in there I should have been warned about or something?" I yell at Kid as my mind reels. "It's called a devil fruit girl, you seemed smart enough to at least figure that much out." Kid replies looking at me rather hostile like. "What the hells a devil fruit?" I ask sincerely curious.

Kid and Killer take the time to share a glance with each other before I'm dropped to the ground as whatever invisible force that held me up dissipated. "Well shit, the girl might as well not even know what One Piece is if she's that clueless." Kid says to Killer seeming actually concerned that I was this dumb. "What the hells a One Piece, do you mean like a bathing suit?" I ask looking back and forth between the two attractive males in front of me.

Then the funniest thing happened, both their jaws dropped and actually hit the floor as if they had just been told my mother was a purple hippo and my dad was a dinosaur. Their expressions were so funny I couldn't help laughing my ass off as they picked up their jaws to glare at me. Even with his mask on it was obvious Killer didn't liked being laughed at. I stop laughing and apologize for being rude, though it doesn't do much they don't look ready to kill me anymore. "Looks like the chicks seriously got amnesia" Killer says with a slight tint of distrust still heard in his voice. "Guess we'll have to educate her then" Kid says getting a much scarier expression on his face than when he was mad. "Why do I get the feeling that's going to be more fun for you than me?" I ask wishing I had even a corner to back into. "Because it will be" Kid answers with a sadistic smirk spreading across his face. I look between Kid and Killer and am only able to find two words that fit this situation perfectly "well shit."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter I hope you all like it (: btw what do you guys think of kid? I might have made him a bit OC like but I think how most people show him is a bit over exaggerated with his anger and all, at least if you really follow his personality in the manga/anime but that's just my opinion haha. Please follow and review, it would make my day and I love all you guys who already have…speaking of on to replying to reviews. Cx**

**CallmeEevee: I'm happy you like it, and of course ill continue lol as long as you keep reading at least (:**

**Yonakaneko: Ha ha it's great that you like how I depict the characters; I hope you keep liking them and keep reading. Thanks for hoping I get better because I did luckily. cx **

**Lanny: yeah Angelique has that effect on people haha, keep reading and hopefully my story lives up to your standards (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters other than my OC.**

* * *

Apparently Kids version of sadistic torture is having Wire sit down with me and make me read. Sure there was allot to read but compared to how empty my mind was before it was a welcome change. Not to mention everything I was reading was fascinating. These things called devil fruits intrigued me to no end; I mean who wouldn't want a mythical power. The only drawback being you can't swim, and in my opinion it's a pretty fair trade. I was most interested in the mythical zoan type devil fruits l mean I wonder if there's a unicorn one out there that'd be hilarious.

I had been reading for probably about five hours or so when I decided to take a break. My mind reeling from all the amazing material I had just read. The story of Gold Roger or more accurately Gol D. Roger had my mind swimming over the details. Like One Piece, Raftel, and the Grand Line it was all so adventurous and new. It made me want to travel and explore and learn all I could while I could. I'm not sure why but in the back recesses of my mind I knew I wasn't going to be here forever and that I'd have to leave.

I walked out on deck stretching my sore body. Sitting in a chair for five hours straight does that to a person, it felt pretty familiar though maybe I'd done it before.

* * *

**(Killers pov.)**

The girl had been below deck for hours after Kid had told wire to watch her. It's odd that Kid thinks there are people besides him who need a baby sitter to make sure they do their reading. I had been relieved from my continued duty on watch and was lazing around the deck. Kid had put us on route to the nearest island, after all if there were two crews one currently and one that used to be yonkous looking for her we had better comply. Kid was smarter than most people gave him credit for, which is why he was helping the girl instead of throwing her over board. Even Kids competitive side knew not to mess with akagami no Shanks for no reason just after entering the New World.

We figured if they were still looking for the girl they would head for the nearest island. After all this is the New World, if you get thrown overboard the only way you survive is by getting picked up by a boat and hope they don't slaughter you or reach a island before sea kings get you. The temperamental weather on the Grand Line didn't help survival rates much either so that girl had the devils luck. I looked up from where I had been resting against the rail to see the girl I think her name was Angelique had come up on deck. She had a shower earlier after complaining and since there weren't any girls on board and I sad to say was the closest size to her had to lend her some clothes. She was walking around absently and surprisingly seemed comfortable on a pirate ship while deeply in thought.

Oddly enough the girl was walking towards me now officially out of her stupor. She approached me carefully as if I should be the one shying away. "So...you guys aren't going to kill me?" She says so bluntly it takes me by surprise. "It's up to the captain" I reply without truly answering her question. "Well that's good to know, does that mean you'll help me instead? I'd like to get back to Marco and Shanks, not that it has been bad being here but they were helping me with my amnesia. And I don't think I can tease Captain Kid without him killing me. So it wasn't as much fun" she says sighing afterwards. "I miss Marco, teasing him didn't put my life at risk." What happened next I swore to god I would kill the lookout for not noticing sooner.

No sooner had those words slipped from her mouth there was a big gust of wind and bright flashes of something bye and orange that had come from the sky. "Angel it's not nice to only miss someone for such a sad reason, it hurts my ego yoi"


End file.
